Katie Wood
"QUOTE '' Husband Oliver Wood, daughter Demeter Wood, son Apollo Wood, adopted daughter Kasia Days. Biography Education at Hogwarts First year Katie Bell started her education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1990. She was Sorted into Gryffindor. Second year Katie joined the Gryffindor Quidditch team as Chaser. Third year Witness to Draco Malfoy calling Hermione Granger a Mudblood, a term which shocked her. That year, Katie caught the Mumblemumps and was often seen resting in the hospital wing, complaining she was bored. Fourth year Katie and her team won the final match and the Quidditch Cup. Fifth year Physical appearance Katie was described as having blonde hair and brown eyes. Personality and traits : "''When she was healing, it was hard to get through to her." Katie was a friendly person who was very interested in Quidditch. She disliked those who had a pure blood obsession, and people who discriminate against people they don't know about (such as werewolves). She is self-sacrificing and noble, and brave. Katie was very interested in her Healing job, and intent on saving lives with her abilities. Magical abilites and skills *'Quidditch: '''Katie played the position of Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, indicating that she is a skilled flyer and Quidditch player. *'Duellist: 'Katie learned how to duel at the Duelling Club in her third year, and was taught duelling spells at the meetings of Dumbledore's Army. *'Transfiguration: 'Katie was apprently skilled in Transfiguration as she took the subject on to N.E.W.T. level. *'Healer: 'Katie is a fully qualified Healer at St. Mungos Hospital. Relationships Gryffindor Quidditch team Katie was a member of the Gryffindor Quidditch team during her years at Hogwarts. There, she became best friends with fellow members Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet, who were both a year older than her. Katie, Alicia and Angelina were also the only girls on the team. She was also a good friend of the twins Fred and George Weasley . Fred and George liked doing pranks and teasing the others, but defended their friends. When Fred and George were kicked off from the team by Dolores Umbridge , Katie was angry with them, as their loss at the team would cost them the Quidditch Cup. Another friend of hers was Lee Jordan. Although he wasn't a member of the team, he was the Quidditch match commentator, and strongly supported the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Lee liked doing pranks, too. Other members of the team wereHarry Potter and Ron Weasley . Harry, the Seeker, was extremely good, but Ron had a lack of confidence, due to the Slytherins making fun of him. Katie also became a member of Dumbledore's Army, in order to be taught Defence Against the Dark Arts by Harry, and she later fought at the Battle of Hogwarts, alongside Harry and the other members of the team. Furthermore, when Katie was tortured by the opal necklace, Harry helped save her, by calling Rubeus Hagrid. He also wanted to learn who gave the necklace to Katie, but she wasn't able to recall it. Dumbledore's Army Katie became a member of Dumbledore's Army in her sixth year. It was an organisation founded by Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, and led by Harry, in order to teach students Defence Against the Dark Arts and oppose Dolores Umbridge. Katie was a friend of Hermione Granger, a Gryffindor girl who was a year younger than her. Katie and the other girls from the Gryffindor Quidditch team were angered when Draco Malfoy called Hermione a "Mudblood." When Katie was tortured by the opal necklace, Hermione helped save her, showing that she cared about Katie. The two girls fought together during the Battle of Hogwarts. Katie may have been friendly with fellow Gryffindors Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Ginny Weasley, Colin and Dennis Creevey. Other members of the army were Justin Finch-Fletchley, Susan Bones, Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner, Zacharias Smith, Padma Patil, Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbott, Cho Chang, Marietta Edgecombe, and Luna Lovegood. Katie possibly disliked Marietta Edgecombe, who betrayed the army to Umbridge, and Zacharias Smith, who abandoned the army during the Battle of Hogwarts. Oliver Wood : "''He's still playing for Puddlemere. Not that I don't approve, but he is ''so ''Quidditch obsessed." Katie was a close friend of Oliver Wood's when at Hogwarts. Katie thought Oliver wanted to win "too much". After the 2nd Wizarding War, Katie worked as a Mediwitch for Puddlemere United, the team that Oliver was playing for. Eventually they got married and had two children, Demi and Apollo. Katie thinks that Oliver is too obsessed with Quidditch, but she supports him. Category:1978 births Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants Category:Chasers Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Females Category:Gryffindors Category:Hogwarts students Category:Imperius Curse victims Category:Sorted in 1990 Category:St Mungo's patients Category:Wizards Category:Healer Category:British individuals Category:Humans Category:St Mungo's employees